Save me (Yugioh styel)
by Shadow lover 123
Summary: Yugi os kidnapped


**A/N: Ok here is a new story and this is based on a dream I had enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Kidnaped

**Jasmine's pov**

It was a nice spring day outside and it was a school day but there was only one problem there were no people or teachers because the flu was going around there were only four people at school today and they were Jasmine, Yugi, Joey, and Malik and with on teacher around the school they all decided to hang out at the park after Jasmine's visit to the hospital because Alex the schools bully tried to beat up Yugi but Jasmine saved Yugi but her leg broke in the process.

"Yugi don't you think that it's weird that everyone is sick even Kaiba and that when we were being bullied by Alex Yami didn't help us" I said.

"Yes it is a little weird" Yugi said.

Then we got to the park and Joey ran to me and asked what happen and I told him.

"Guys I'm going to go and us some ice cream and no I don't need I can do it by myself" I said.

Then I went to go and get the ice cream when I heard Malik yell help so I made my way back to the group and when I got their I dropped the ice cream because I saw Joey on the ground bleeding and Yugi was missing and Malik looked terrified of something.

"Malik what happen" I asked.

"Jasmine, Marik somehow he got out of the showed realm and he kidnaped Yugi and when Joey tried to save him Marik he stabbed him and I think he took Yugi back to the showed realm and Marik said something about getting revenge on Yami" Malik said.

Then I ran over to Joey and used my powers to heal him but my powers won't work.

"Dammit" I said.

"Jasmine what's wrong" Malik asked.

"Malik my powers they won't work because I am very upset to think right and if Joey doesn't get help soon then he will die and Seto might kill me for not saving him so I need you to call an ambulance while I try to stop the bleeding ok" I said.

"Ok" Malik said.

After the ambulance took Joey to the hospital I decided to check up on the gang and I need to talk to IV so after I got to the mansion I unlocked the door with the key IV gave me (because I would always come over so IV gave me a key so I can get in) and when I was inside I went to Yuma's and mine room (Because Yuma is my boyfriend) and when I got there I saw that Yuma was awake and he looked better.

"Hey Yuma you feel better" I asked sadly

"Yeah me and the others are feeling better and what's wrong with you" Yuma asked.

"Well my leg is broken from trying to save Yugi from Alex and you know how me, Yugi, Ryou and Malik have a Yami well mine and Yugi's Yami didn't help me save Yugi and after I was out of the hospital we went to the park to meet up with Joey and Malik and I went to go and get us some ice cream then I heard Malik scream help so I made my way back and when I got their I saw Joey on the ground bleeding, Yugi was missing and Malik looked scared of his life and he told me that his Yami, Marik got out of the showed realm and he kidnaped Yugi and stabbed Joey so Joey is at the hospital" I said while crying.

"Shh Jasmine it will be ok" Yuma said.

"Yuma listen I need to go and talk to Malik so I have to leave tell the others I'll be back later" I said.

"Ok" Yuma said.

After I left the mansion I called Malik and asked him to meet me at the park.

When I got to the park I saw Malik and went to sit with him.

"What did you want to talk about Jasmine" Malik asked.

"Malik I don't want to be along at the game shop" I said.

"Why isn't grandpa there" Malik asked.

"No he's on a dig in Egypt and won't be back for three years" I said.

"Oh you can stay with me I'm going to be alone anyway my sister is also going to be in Egypt" Malik said.

"Thanks Malik you're the best and I notice something when me and Yugi are at your house we seem to have a better time talking to Yami and I really need to talk to Yami" I said

"Ok let's go" Malik said.

**Yami's pov**

Earlier today I have a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen so I closed my mine link with Jasmine and Yugi so I could think.

When I still couldn't figurate it out I reopened my mine link and something weird happen I felt sadness from Jasmine and fear from Yugi and when I tried to talk to Yugi he wouldn't answer.

**Jasmine's pov**

When we got to Malik's house we had a few sandwiches and some milk and that was when I heard Yami calling me through the mine link.

"Um Malik I think it's time I go and talk to Yami do you want to come with me" I asked.

"Sure I'll come with you" Malik said.

Within seconds me and Malik were inside the puzzle.

"Ok Malik I'm not sure if Yami is in him sole room or if he is in mine and Yugi's sole room so I'm going to use our mine link to find out" I said.

"Ok" Malik.

/_Yami_/

/_Yes Jasmine_/

_/Can you me and Malik in mine sole room/_

_/Ok/_

When me and Malik got to mine sole room I saw Yami sitting on my bed so me and Malik sat next to me.

"Jasmine what did you have to talk to me about and what happen to you" Yami asked.

"Well Yami this is what happens when you don't help me and Yugi" I said.

"Ok and by the way where is Yugi" Yami asked.

"Well sense everyone was sick but me, Yugi, Joey and Malik we went to the park and I went to go and get ice cream for everyone and I heard Malik scream for help and when I got back I saw Joey on the ground bleeding and Malik looked scared for his life and I couldn't find Yugi anywhere and Malik told me he was kidnapped" I said.


End file.
